


I'd Be Home With You

by smokeandjollyranchers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Oral, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex, for you shay, tender ass smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers
Summary: Jester’s fingers are cold against his skin as she slants her lips over his.Intoxicating, the word dances across Caleb’s mind in nearly four different languages. It’s close, but not quite the word his brain is scrambling to find. Familiar, his mind tries again, but Caleb knows that isn’t right either. Jester’s touch is only familiar in the way that he’s never been able to forget the fleeting touches she’s given him, and he’s only allowed himself to imagine more in such specific situations.(Happy birthday Shay!!!! <3)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	I'd Be Home With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaypotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaypotter/gifts).



Jester’s fingers are cold against his skin as she slants her lips over his. 

_Intoxicating_ , the word dances across Caleb’s mind in nearly four different languages. It’s _close_ , but not quite the word his brain is scrambling to find. _Familiar_ , his mind tries again, but Caleb knows that isn’t right either. Jester’s touch is only familiar in the way that he’s never been able to forget the fleeting touches she’s given him, and he’s only allowed himself to imagine more in such specific situations. 

Nothing is like _this_ , like her fingers deftly undoing the buttons on his shirt, slowly, one by one. She’s torturous without meaning to be, and Caleb moans into her mouth as her fingers trail his chest. Nothing he’s imagined can come close to the actual feeling of Jester Lavorre straddling his lap, her tricky tongue trailing his teeth. 

_Addicting_ . Jester’s teeth scrape against the shell of his ear, and she _giggles_ before she ducks her head again and Caleb can feel her teeth on his neck. _Gods yes_ , of course she’s addicting, everything about her is addicting. It’s in the way her laugh can brighten a room, and in the way that Jester’s words have more of a healing quality than some of her spells. It’s the way that she makes time to have fun, and the way she _changes_ the world around her. Caleb leans his neck to the side to allow Jester room to work. 

She hums, sinking her teeth into his neck deliberately. Caleb’s fingers dig into her hips, and Jester grins against the bruise she’s created. She wiggles her hips, and he _groans_ , one of his hands lacing through her hair and he _kisses_ her, his tongue gently fucking into her mouth. _Of course she’s addicting, but still not the word he’s looking for_. 

Jester moans, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Caleb takes that moment to flip them, so that Jester is settled underneath him, and she giggles again, striking violet eyes watching his carefully. “Oh you’re so _aggressive_ Caleb.” 

Caleb scoffs, shaking his head as he pulls her dress off of her. Jester allows him, and she flops back on the bed, looking up at him. The soft blue of her skin is sprinkled with freckles, and the muscles that make up her arms and relaxed as she looks up at him, a rare shy smile on her face. He blinks, his heart in his throat, and his traitorous mind finally supplies the word he’s been looking for. 

_Home._

Jester Lavorre’s shy smile and constellation skin feel like _home_ , and Caleb drapes himself over her so he can _kiss her_ , again and again, until she’s squirming underneath him, until her breathing is heavy, and he presses his lips to her forehead. “You feel like home, Lavorre.” 

Jester stills underneath him, only for a moment, and she takes his face in her hands. “Will you make me a home someday? One I can’t get kicked out of? And where we can make up all the rules and it will just be a really good place?” 

Caleb smiles at her, leaning into the hands on his face. “I’ll make you a home, Jester, I promise.” 

She’s kissing him again, insistent and _desperate,_ and Caleb can’t help but fall into the haze that _is_ Jester Lavorre, and it kills him to break their kiss, but the slow grind of her hips is slowly driving him insane. Caleb’s lips trail her neck, teeth scraping at bruises he leaves. 

Jester moans as he works, the only sign of her impatience is the increasingly dramatic swishes of her tail. Caleb runs his tongue over a nipple, and Jester _gasps_ his name, her tail now tightly wrapped around his wrist. He grins, flexing against her tail. “You were being _so_ patient too.” 

“I don’t want to be anymore.” Jester pouts, wiggling her hips to further make her point. Caleb sighs, and leans back on his knees. His burnt fingers carefully part her thighs, and he runs his hands up her legs. 

“I won’t make you wait much longer.” He assures her, throwing her legs over his shoulder. Caleb gently presses a kiss against the arch of her foot, and continues, closer and closer, until he’s pressing a kiss just shy of her cunt, and Jester is _moaning._

Caleb softly presses his tongue to Jester’s clit, barely applying pressure, and Jester _mewls_ , her hand coming to rest in Caleb’s bright hair. “You’re such a _tease_.”

“I said it wouldn’t be _much_ longer.” Caleb hums, before he begins _really_ running his tongue against her. Jester’s pout falls off her face, a moan replacing the complaint that was building. The fingers in his hair _tug_ , and Caleb moans into her cunt. She’s _demanding_ and he loves giving her what she wants. 

He slips a finger inside her the same time he wraps his lips around her clit, and he feels Jester’s back arch. “ _Fuck!!_ ” Her voice squeaks, and Caleb has to fight a smile as he slips a second finger inside of her. “ _Cayyyeb fuck!”_

“You really do make the word sound sacred, schatz.” Caleb sighs, resting his head against her thigh. His fingers continue to move, and Jesfer closes her eyes, her hands playing with her tits. 

“If you’re not using your mouth you should be _kissing meeeee Cayleeeb.”_

He moves quickly, pressing his lips against hers and moving so the heel of his hand presses aghast her clit as he keeps fucking her with his fingers. Jester whimpers into his mouth, running her tongue against his lip. “I like it when you taste like me.” 

Caleb _groans_ , and he _curls_ his fingers in just a way that has Jester squeaking again, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades. 

_“Don’t you tease me anymore Caleb.”_ Jester’s stern voice is broken up with moans, and Caleb can’t help but smile as he kisses her again. He doesn’t answer her, he doesn't have to. Instead, he kisses the moan from her lips and continues to move his hand in _just that way_ , and Jester breaks the kiss to _gasp,_ and moan, and Caleb gets to watch Jester Lavorre come undone. The arch of her back, the way her eyes screw shut, the _smile_ on her face, all of it he commits to memory.

Caleb kisses her, and Jester sighs, reaching for the hand between her legs. He watches, mesmerized, as Jester wraps her lips around his slick fingers. “ _Fuck, Schatz.”_

Jester smiles, her tongue running across the pads of his fingers. Caleb can feel his cock twitch in his pants, and judging by the way Jester’s eyes get that little glint, she felt it too. “Come onnnnnnn Caylebbbb.” Jester giggles. “Don’t you want to fuck me yettttt?” 

He feels her other hand rubbing him through his pants, just enough to have him grinding into her hand before she moves to pull his pants down. Caleb regretfully pulls his hand from Jester’s mouth to help her get his pants off. He tosses them to the side, and Jester’s grin goes wicked. She coaxes her finger at him, and he follows, like a siren in a storm. 

When he settles over Jester again, he starts by kissing her again, ready to work her over just as thoroughly as he had the first time when Jester flips them again, and she settles herself over Caleb’s cock. He moans, his fingers _instantly_ finding her hips, but he leaves it up to Jester to move. “Did I take too long?” 

Jester laughs, wiggling her hips against him. “You _did_ actually, and now I’m gonna pick our pace. Okay Caleb?” 

“Do as you wish Blueberry.” Caleb sighs, squeezing her hip. “I’m yours to use.” 

“Team effort.” Jester sings, reaching between them to line his cock up with her, and she sinks herself down on him. Caleb _moans,_ and Jester leans over to kiss him before she places a hand on his chest. “But I am gonna fuck you now, okay?” 

“ _Ja.”_ Caleb grins, watching that wicked smile on Jester’s face grow sharper. “Please do.” 

Jester doesn’t believe in the gradual build, she hasn’t discovered the pleasure in patience yet, and Caleb is reminded of this as Jester begins moving against him. Her pace is _breathtaking_ , and he can idly hear himself _moaning_ , idly feel his fingers _digging_ into Jester’s hips, but he can’t focus on any of that, not when Jester _moves_ like she is. 

Jester drops her head back, and Caleb can feel her thighs shake. He sits up, trying to hold on just a little longer for her, and Jester _gasps_ at the change in position, and she wraps her arms around his neck. “ _Fuck!_ I wanna— I wanna come.”

Caleb _bites_ into Jester’s shoulder, holding her tighter as he does. “ _Please.”_

Jester _slams_ her hips against his, once, twice, before she drops her head to his shoulder. The second he feels her come he falls apart, fingers wrapped in her hair as she rides him through her orgasm, and then a little more, torturing him in a way he doesn’t mind. He falls back, pulling her into his chest. 

Jester sighs, setting down so she can listen to his heartbeat slow in his chest, and she traces shapes on his skin. 

“You feel like home too, Caleb. No matter where we go.” 


End file.
